


Welcome To Chili's

by VodkaFridge



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Chili's, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Y/N, Getting Together, Other, rip vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodkaFridge/pseuds/VodkaFridge
Summary: Q makes Y/N eat at Chili and they learn to love each other.
Relationships: Q (Star Trek)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Welcome To Chili's

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Q x Reader so be nice UwU. I think I did a good job portraying his character.

You walked into the turbo lift but you were suddenly transported to another room. There was a man with dark hair and eyes wearing a captains uniform. 

“Y/n, welcome to Chili’s!” He exclaimed. Who was this man? He was hot for a brunette.  
"Who are you?" you asked in a shakey breath.  
“I’m Q of course!” 

Who is Q? You think you heard of him from your captain. You can only remember hearing bad things. Your gut told me that he was trouble and shouldn't be trusted. 

"Where are we? Why have you brought me here? How do you know my name?"  
“Well you have peeked my interest. I know your name because I am omnipotent. Has your captain really not told you about me?”  
Okay now you were freaking out. What the fuck was that ssupposed to mean!  
“It means I know everything! I know your name and what you're thinking and where you live and who your friends are! I know everything about you and everyone else!"

It scared you that you knew next to nothing about this creature. He had so much power over you, he could kill you. You were terrified that he was able to read your thoughts. Did he he know that you found him attractive?  
“Yes, I do.”  
"Okay let's only have out loud conversations please stop responding to my thoughts."  
"But it's so fun!" He pouted while saying this.

What was wrong with him?  
"Now don't be rude Y/N! And the answer is a lot of things.  
“What do you want from me?”  
“I just want dinner.”  
Did he really just want dinner? What could he possibly gain from dinner? Did an omnipotent being need to eat? Why did he kidnap me if he really needed to eat?  
"Yes Y/N I just want dinner. Is it so hard to believe that all I want is ti enjoy a meal with you tonight at this wonderful Chili's?"  
“I barely know you and from what I do know it is very unlikely you just want dinner at… Chili’s is that what you call this place?”  
“How have you never heard of Chili's? How uncultured are you? This is one of the best restaurants ever! Well I guess we should sit  
down and get you acquainted with this amazing place and the best food you will ever eat."

From the look of this restaurant it was a 1 star restaurant at best. Q snapped his fingers and you were suddenly sitting at a table.  
"Does this really look like a 1 star restaurant to you? Is this not the most comfortable booth you've ever sat in?"  
“It definitely looks like a 1 star restaurant. I should know my parents ran a 1 star restaurant. These seats feel sticky and gross.” 

"I may have misjudged you Y/N, I'm not sure you're the person I thought you were."  
What was that ssupposed to mean? We don't even know each other. Who did he think I was? Someone who appreciated shitty restaurants?  
"Oh how you wound me with your thoughts Y/N!"

Suddenly a waiter came up to your table with menus, which was weird cause a minute ago you and Q were the only people here. You look closer at the waiter and realize why he looks so familiar, it's Q.  
"What. The. Fuck! Q!" You turned to the one across from you and screamed.  
"I just thought we could use a few more of me. We need a waiter and other patrons of this lovely establishment so I thought why not make them all me!" He looked very happy with himself. You couldn't deny that his smile made you want to smile too, but you had to stay strong and keep a neutral expression. 

"Oh darling please don't hide your pretty smile from me!" At that you couldn't help but let a smile cross your face, and he smiled back at you. His smile really was a sight to behold. Maybe this omnipotent being isn't that bad after all.

The waiter Q returns and takes our orders. You didn't know what to get but Q recommended the baby back ribs and said they were his favorite so you both got an order of those. When the food arrived Q dug into like an animal and you found it very attractive. You ate with a similar lack of grave and hoped he found it as attractive as you did when watching him eat.

When you finished eating you couldn’t help but dwell on everything you just experienced. You looked into Q’s beautiful chocolate milk eyes and smiled. Even if he was annoying at least he was hot. You could spend an eternity staring at him.  
“Thank you my dear. Y’know I could arrange for that.”  
“I told you to stop reading my mind!”  
“Love, why must you bully me?” He looked hurt but you couldn’t tell if he was faking it or not. you felt compelled to apologize but you didn’t.  
“What do you really want from me?”  
“I want you.”  
“You want me?”  
“That’s what I said.”  
“You want me for what?”  
"I just want to be with you my love."  
He grabbed your hand from across the table and leaned in to kiss you. You leaned towards him and met him in an amazing kiss.


End file.
